


The Tale of Turbo Boy and the Demon King

by aegicheezu



Category: Abingdon Boys School (Band), GacktJOB, Jrock, Malice Mizer, X JAPAN
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Gackt often works out with Takanori. But today, they felt their workout seemed coloured by something heavier – the men decide to figure themselves out over drinks. What could go wrong?





	The Tale of Turbo Boy and the Demon King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xzipsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzipsx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842117) by [aegicheezu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu). 
  * Inspired by [A Lesson Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893587) by [xzipsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzipsx/pseuds/xzipsx). 



Gackt turned over in bed, unable to sleep. He lay there a moment, arms resting above his head against the pillow, blinking at the ceiling. He suddenly had an idea. Reaching for his phone, he hesitated a moment before typing out a message.

_Taka, are you up? – G_

_…_

_Well I am NOW, Gacchan – T_

_…_

_Let’s go to the gym – G_

…

_NOW? It’s barely 3am… – T_

…

_Best time. – G_

…

_Fiiiiiine – T_

 

Gackt gently tossed his phone onto the couch where he sat. _Good_ , he thought, _it’s been a while since we worked out_. It hadn’t been that long, in fact, but for some reason Gackt could never gauge the actual time he spent apart from the older man – he always exaggerated. Shrugging away the thought, he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed to their gym. _Should I text the members, too? Nah, not tonight._

*

“Gacchan, here!” Takanori smiled brightly from across the gym, giving a little wave. There wasn’t much need for that – besides the two men, there were only three others, and two were wiping down their equipment and on their way out.

Gackt greeted the other with a big smile and slapped his back. “I learned this new workout technique, with a medicine ball…”

“Oh no, no no!” Takanori laughed, shaking his head theatrically, “I’m not going to be a guinea pig for your Instagram videos!” He smiled and sat down on a thigh machine, and adjusted the weights.

“Aww, please?” Gackt pretended to pout. “It will be fun! I promise.” He rested his hands against Takanori’s shoulders, gently massaging as the other man counted reps on the machine. _He looks so delicate when he’s wearing a suit,_ Gackt thought, _you’d never know how fit he was…_ his eyes wandered down to the other man’s chest, well-defined after years of strict workouts. Without thinking, he let a hand slip underneath the collar of his t-shirt and gently rested it there for a beat. Takanori looked up at Gackt quizzically, bringing him out of his absent-minded stare. He suddenly removed his hands altogether, and coughing loundly, stepped over to the nearby yoga ball; Takanori’s eyes followed him. _What’s that about?_ He wondered.

At last, Takanori consented to try Gackt’s newest workout idea. It was simple enough; but it still made him nervous. Gackt wasn’t one to go easy when he worked out.

“Alright, lie down on the mat,” he instructed. “I’ll throw the medicine ball at you, and you have to catch it and throw it back up to me.”

Takanori laughed. “That’s all?” he positioned himself on the mat, Gackt standing above him grinning. “That doesn’t seem so---!” before he could finish, the medicine ball whacked him in the chest. Gackt laughed.

“You’ve got to be quick! It’s about speed!” He scooped up the heavy ball like it weighed nothing. Takanori caught his breath and stared daggers at the younger man. “Are you ready now? Sorry Taka, I couldn’t resist.” He laughed.

Takanori nodded. _Little shit,_ he thought. He suddenly had an idea; just as Gackt was readying himself to throw the ball against Takanori’s chest again, he swung his foot out and tripped the younger man. Gackt came crashing down, caught off-guard, and had just enough time to throw his hands out and land inches away from Takanori’s face.

“What the hell?” Gackt breathed, surprised. Takanori smiled devilishly.

“Serves you right, Gacchan,” Takanori taunted, eyes wide, grin growing. He playfully puckered his lips and planted a soft kiss on Gackt’s nose as a joke. He’d half expected Gackt to spring back up onto his feet; instead, Gackt’s face unexpectedly lit up and turned a bright shade of pink. Flustered, Gackt’s mouth dropped open. _How pretty he is when he’s caught off-guard_ , Takanori thought.

Blinking hard, and willing the flush recede from his cheeks, Gackt gathered himself up from on top of Takanori, who was still smirking. Takanori stood, too, and patted Gackt’s shoulder. “Sorry, couldn’t resist messing with you. Shall we try it for real?”

“N-no, it’s alright,” Gackt replied unconvincingly. “I’ll run instead.” He smiled and mounted the nearby treadmill. Takanori chuckled to himself. _I’ve never known him to get so worked up over a little teasing_ , he thought. _I wonder what’s gotten into him?_ He was curious about where this might go.

After a few hours of thinly veiled flirting on Takanori’s part, and botched attempts at new workout techniques (Gackt’s usual bravado was somehow totally decimated by Takanori’s earlier attempts to fluster him – it worked), the men decided to call it a day.

 _What the hell was all of that today?_ Gackt wondered. _How long have we been friends? I’ve never acted like that around him before! He must think I’m ridiculous_. He spent longer than usual in the shower just to make sure he and Takanori didn’t spend time dressing next to each other. _Which is ridiculous,_ he thought. But he still waited until he heard Takanori stop singing and leave the shower stall.

After a few minutes, Gackt exited the shower, too, and joined a nearly-fully dressed Takanori in the locker area.

“Shall we get breakfast, Gacchan?” Takanori smiled brightly, all traces of the trickster from before having vanished.

Gackt uncharacteristically turned away from Takanori as he dressed. “I’m not feeling well,” he lied, “But let’s meet for dinner and drinks later, instead?” He offered.

Takanori’s eyes looked hurt for a moment, though Gackt didn’t see. “Sure, Gacchan, let’s do that.”

 

*

 

Since he was between albums, Takanori’s days were fairly empty. The only thing that was scheduled in his planner – besides his attempt at regimented songwriting – was the occasional talk show; so that day, he lay across his bed, half-dressed ( _why be dressed at home? It’s more comfortable in just your underwear anyway,_ he’d mused), and staring absent-mindedly at his phone.

 _Why hasn’t he texted me yet?_ He wondered. _Did I really freak him out? I was just teasing…_ he recalled Gackt’s cute, flustered expression when he’d kissed his nose as a joke. _Since when did the man get nervous like that? Maybe I shouldn’t have joked around_ , he chastised. Gackt might be known for his bravado and flirting, but this time was different.

Then, a thought struck Takanori. _What if he actually likes me?_

He blinked hard at his own realization. _Could that be it? And me, where do I fit into this whole thing…? Should I look at him differently now, too? Could we even make it work?_

He glanced at his bedside clock. 4pm. Was it too early to be thinking such deep things? He tossed and turned on his bed until he comfortably lay on his side, head pressed against his pillow and eyes still fixed on his phone, unmoving, and without any word from the younger man.

He stopped himself before wondering why it was such a big deal to him that Gackt text him back like he promised; he knew the answer that lay beyond that question was heavy enough that it would, in fact, change the nature of their relationship.

He drifted off to sleep, an indulgent mid-day nap like a lazy house cat.

And, like a house cat being rudely woken up by its owner, he blinked and glared angrily at his phone, buzzing against the pillow next to his face.

It was Gackt.

The anger at being woken up quickly fled from his mind, and was replaced with a giddiness in his heart like a schoolboy about to confess his feelings in the courtyard.

He opened the message.

_Taka, let’s meet for drinks. I have a lot on my mind, I’m sorry to have been in a bad mood this morning even after you were kind enough to join me so early. I’ll see you later, right? – G_

Takanori smiled warmly. Gackt could be so sweetly childish sometimes.

_Of course, Gacchan. Let’s meet soon. Where are you? – T_

_…_

_I’m free now – G_

Takanori’s smile grew. I know just the place, he thought.

 

*

  
“Hi, Taka,” Gackt greeted the older man with a nod, as he rounded the corner, cigarette between his lips.

Takanori smiled. “How is it that you can be so health-crazy and yet can’t give those up?” He reached for the cigarette, and took a puff himself, finishing it off and crushing it under his foot.

“I could ask you the same question, Taka,” Gackt smiled back. “Shall we?” he gently pressed his hand into the small of the other’s back and led him into the bar.

They chose a quiet booth, out of the way from the bustle of the evening.

Once they had ordered their drinks (“keep the beer coming – when you see the bottle getting low, just bring another,” Gackt had instructed), the atmosphere between the two men seemed to relax a little. Taka looked up at Gackt through his eyelashes, lips pressed to his cold glass. _What’s on his mind?_ He wondered.

“Are you feeling better, Gacchan?” He ventured. _He seems even more withdrawn than this morning, is that possible?_

“Yeah,” Gackt replied softly. “I had a lot of things on my mind,” he took a long sip of his beer and grimaced at its bitterness. “I feel like a child, but I couldn’t even look at you this morning. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Takanori smiled sweetly. “How long have we been friends? It’s all okay.” He reassured the other man. Under the booth’s table, their knees touched comfortably. Gackt’s leg bounced, a nervous tick. Takanori didn’t call attention to it, but continued to smile and took another sip of his drink. “So, what’s been on your mind? Is there anything I can do?”

Gackt looked at Takanori from the rim of his glass, and swallowed hard. “Please don’t think less of me,” he began, eyes turning downwards. “But I’ve been thinking about you recently and it’s confusing me.” _Why do I feel like such a schoolboy?_ He reprimanded himself. 

“How so?” Takanori asked gently.

“You know I see men and women the same way,” Gackt continued, poetically dancing around the subject. “But I’ve never thought of you, like that…” he took another sip. “In that way. We’ve been friends for ages, and it’s never crossed my mind. Until recently.”

“I see,” Takanori offered, quietly. “Gacchan, are you saying you’re looking at me differently?” he slid forward a little in his seat, his legs closer entwined with the younger man’s under the table. “Not as a colleague or friend, but… as a man?” he couldn’t suppress the slight grin that began to tug at the corner of his lips.

Gackt kept his eyes downcast, and Takanori remarked how like a stubborn child he looked in that moment. His leg kept bouncing under the table. “Taka, are you cross with me?”

“No, Gacchan. Of course not.” He took another sip of his drink, almost draining the glass. The bartender dutifully padded over and quickly refilled it. Once the bartender was out of earshot, Takanori leaned in and said, “it’s okay to suddenly feel differently about people.”

“What about you, Taka?” Gackt’s eyes finally met the other man’s. “Do you ever think of… other men?” he couldn’t bring himself to ask directly, “how do you think of me?”

“Gacchan,” Takanori leaned in even further, so that their faces were mere inches apart. “Why do you think I tease you so much?” he smiled. “I’m not being mean.” He wondered if he was brave enough to rest hand on top of the other man’s. He slowly reached out and took it. Gackt didn’t pull away.

“Gacchan,” he said again, “how long have you been keeping this to yourself?”

Gackt shrugged, and his eyes went downcast once more. “Who knows. I probably always knew somewhere in the back of my mind how I felt about you, but recently…” he looked up through his long lashes. “recently it’s been more and more obvious to me.”

Takanori smiled. “Why has it taken you so long?” He gently caressed the top of Gackt’s hand with his fingers. “You know I could never say no to you.”

“That’s true,” Gackt smiled, at last.

“You do have such a lovely smile.” Takanori couldn’t resist complimenting him. “Please don’t be worried, okay?”

“Taka,” he started, turning his hand over and taking the other man’s fingers into his own, “do you think we could…?”

“Well, not here, obviously,” Takanori joked, smirking. “Wed never be allowed back.”

Gackt laughed, grateful for Takanori's humour. “You’re so blunt.”

“Let’s go back to mine,” Takanori offered, “it’s closer, anyway.”

The men paid their bill, and disappeared into a taxi.

*  
“It seems like ages since I was here,” Gackt commented, taking his shoes off. “When was the last time?”

“Last month I think? After the taping of Music Station.”

“Ah, right. I never can measure my time away from you, it seems. It felt longer.” The men sat together on Takanori’s large sofa, legs touching.

“Do you want another drink?” Takanori asked. “Or are you hungry? I could order in something---” He was silenced by Gackt’s lips pressing hesitantly against his own.

Takanori’s eyes open in surprise, he noticed how soft Gackt’s eyelashes felt against his own skin. He tasted sweet, despite the bitter alcohol they’d both been drinking. _So this is all he’s wanted, huh?_ Takanori thought happily. It’s nice. He rested one hand on Gackt’s thigh and the other moved up to gently hold the back of his neck. To his relief, Gackt didn’t pull away. Takanori let out a little sigh, and leaned further into the kiss. Gackt held one of Takanori’s hands in his, and ran the other through his hair.

Once the two had at last broken apart, Gackt looked sheepishly down at the ground. “Taka,” he began. “is this alright?”

 _I’ve never seen him so unsure of himself before,_ Takanori thought lovingly. “Of course it is.” He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s forehead. “Were you worried that I would reject you?”

“A little,” Gackt confessed. “What if I was wrong? What if you beat me up and never spoke to me again?” He hesitantly raised his gaze to meet Takanori’s. “I don’t know what I would do if we stopped being friends.”

 _You don’t have many others, do you?_ Takanori thought. Gackt was incredibly lonely; since Kami, he had never really opened himself up to anyone else. He had good relationships with his band members and other musicians in the industry, but Takanori knew how isolated he really was.

“Well,” Takanori comforted, moving closer, and resting a leg across Gackt’s lap, “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“Have you ever…” Gackt began.

“Yes,” Takanori answered before the question formed in the air.

“…Who?” _I can’t resist asking,_ Gackt thought.

“Promise not to tell?” Takanori smirked, holding out his pinky.

Gackt offered his own pinky and they swore to the secret.

“Atsushi.”

“What?!” Gackt was surprised. “No way!” He ran a hand through his hair. He’s a legend, he thought. “When?”

Takanori laughed. “We did a show a couple of years back, and I covered “Dress,” and as an audience surprise, Atsushi joined us on stage. Crowd went insane,” he smiled, remembering. “After the show, things got sort of… heavy,” He glanced over at Gackt, gauging his reaction. Gackt sat, mouth hanging open like a child being told about Santa for the first time. Takanori laughed. “That was my reaction for a while, too,” he continued, “but it didn’t last long at all. You know how much he still adores Hide. Being with me reminded him too much of him, so we eventually stopped sleeping together.”

“How are things with you two now?” Gackt blinked, taking in the information.

“Oh, we’re fine,” Takanori smiled, “we still talk all the time, but we won’t ever cross that line again. It was too much for him.”

“Oh, I see,” Gackt said, his voice betraying a little jealousy; Takanori picked up on it right away.

“Don’t be jealous,” he said, smiling. “It was good while it lasted, but I don’t miss him like that at all.” He kissed Gackt’s cheek softly. At that, Gackt’s face began to soften.

“I know how he feels,” Gackt said after a while, “you don’t soon forget the first person you loved.”

Takanori smiled. “But we can be happy in other ways, when they’re gone,” he added. “I know how special Kami was to you. And how important and loved Hide was, by all of us. So I understand.” He glanced at Gackt, who was still just a few inches from his own face. There was a sadness to his eyes, suddenly. “I didn’t mean to make you sad,” he added hastily. “Just tell me to stop talking, and I will.” He smiled.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Gackt smiled back. “I didn’t realize just how much I missed him, until now. Sitting here with you.” He sighed and tilted his head so that it rested on the back of the couch, and he stared at the ceiling. “Not as romantic as you hoped, huh?” he fought back tears.

“Oh…” Takanori could hear the other’s voice cracking with the weight of his memories. “I didn’t mean to make you cry…” he slid closer to Gackt and rested his head against the other’s neck.

Gackt sniffed, forcing the tears to stop forming at the corner of his eyes. He sat up straight and looked down at the top of Takanori’s head, nestled into his chest. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. “It’s just… the only man I’ve ever been with was Kami,” he laughed. “Seems strange, doesn’t it?”

Takanori looked up at Gackt. “Well, you _do_ have a reputation, Gacchan,” he joked, ruffling the other man’s hair. “Though, I’d have thought you would have been with more men than just one, the way you act…”

“That’s all just a character I play, I suppose.” Gackt smiled, baring his straight white teeth. “I think people expect me to act a certain way, so I just indulge them.”

“Well,” Takanori said softly, taking Gackt’s face in his hands, “you don’t have to act with me.” He tilted the other’s head close and rested their foreheads together for a moment before kissing him softly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, tonight or ever.”

Gackt smiled against Takanori’s lips. “You were always so patient with me,” he mused. “Even when we first started out.”

“Because I love you, Gacchan.”

“What? You do?” his voice betrayed surprise. _How could he have just come right out and said that?_

“Of course I do. Don’t be so silly,” Takanori explained, “I’ve always cared about you, and thought so fondly of you, more so than any of my members or friends. So of course, that’s love. Don’t you think?”

“I guess you’re right.” Gackt rested his forehead against Takanori’s, again. “I just haven’t heard it said so sincerely in a long time.”

Takanori kissed Gackt’s cheek softly. “Come to bed with me, Gacchan.”

Gackt nodded, his eyes fighting back tears. _Maybe this is alright, after all._ He allowed himself to be led by the hand into Takanori’s bedroom, softly lit by the moon now hanging high in the sky. _How pretty his skin looks in this light_ , Gackt remarked.

Finally allowing himself to be touched like that, by another man after so many years wishing for it, Gackt surrendered his heart at last.


End file.
